


I Got You What You Wished for, Right?

by rosetico



Series: Late Night One-shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, How Do I Tag, M/M, Misunderstandings, yes Harley makes an appearance, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetico/pseuds/rosetico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn’t want anything for his birthday. Gabriel delivers. Kinda.</p><p> </p><p>Birthday mishaps ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got You What You Wished for, Right?

“Gabe, you really didn’t have to—“ Sam protested as Gabriel pulled him through his doorway. He hastily shushed him.

“Yeah, I know. But I did.” Gabriel smiled. “Besides, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t get you anything for your birthday?” He winked. Sam blushed. 

_Aw, he’s so cute_.

“So...” Sam looked around.

“Close your eyes.” Sam complied while Gabriel went into the kitchen and got the box. He hadn’t wrapped it, just stuck a glittery bow on top. The box itself was a shiny metallic color. Gabriel thrust it into Sam’s hands and said;

“Happy birthday, Sam.”

Sam opened his eyes and looked at Gabriel. He shook the box.

Gabriel froze.

 _Oh shit there’s no sound_.

_Where did it go?_

Sam was about to open it, before Gabriel stopped him. “Uh, Sammo? Why don’t you wait for a second.” Sam looked confused, but put the box on the table. He looked like he was going to say something, but Gabriel was already searching his apartment for it.

_It couldn’t have gone far..._

He was midway through the door to his bedroom when he heard Sam call him.

“Gabriel?” Sam said softly. _Oh god he looked heartbroken._

Sam was pulling a very adorable puppy face right now, but not the good kind. Gabriel rushed over to him, to see that he had opened the box.

“Sam I promise—“

“Promise what, Gabriel?” Sam said bitterly. He turned away from him and muttered, “I guess I did ask for nothing.”

“Sam please you have to—“ Gabriel was cut off by Sam leaving his apartment and closing the door behind him.

 _He didn’t even slam it._  
\----  
Sam wasn’t sure why he was so upset. It’s not like he asked something for his birthday it’s just...

He assumed that Gabriel wouldn’t be such an ass?

Sam laughed. It was so like him to take his words literally. He shook his head and kept walking. Why did he even bother?

Dean was cooking when Sam got to his apartment. Dean looked up from his pans and said, “Hey Sammy.”

Sam plastered on a fake smile and greeted him. Before Dean could ask anything else he went into his room. He could hear Dean calling him.

_Why am I so upset?_

_I shouldn’t be upset. Stop crying you baby._

Sam sniffled and reached up to brush away a stray tear.

_Why am I so damn emotional?_

Dean knocked on his door. _More like pounded._

“Sam! Are you alright?” He shouted, worry creeping into his voice. Sam inhaled, and opened the door.

“I’m fine Dean.” He said. Dean rolled his eyes. Sam was aware he probably didn’t look fine but it didn’t hurt to try.

“Right.” Dean said. “That’s why you’ve been crying.” Sam glared half-heartedly and let him into his room.

“So... Who should I kill?” Dean joked. Sam smiled a little, but it quickly fell at the thought of—

“Gabriel.” Sam mumbled. Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Really? What’d he do this time?” Dean asked. Sam blushed.

_It’s such a stupid reason for me to be upset. I shouldn’t—_

“C’mon Sammy. Tell me.” Sam could tell that Dean wasn’t joking anymore. Concern was written all over his face. It made Sam smile that Dean was still so worried about him.

“Gabe... He, uh, took my wish a little too seriously.” Sam rubbed the back of his neck. Dean stared at him.

“What?”

Sam sighed. “I didn’t want anything huge from Gabriel so I told him I didn’t need anything for my birthday, and he gave me an empty box.” It all came out in a rush. Dean’s gaze softened. Then it hardened, something dark flitting across his face. He didn’t say anything, but Sam could tell he was mad. Dean stood up and left Sam alone, presumably to go beat up Gabriel. Sam had half a mind to stop him, but his other half told him to let Dean do it. He wouldn’t do anything _too_ drastic, right?

The front doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it!” Dean yelled. Sam heard him walk over to the front door and yank it open. He crept around the corner and listened to their conversation.

“What are you doing here?” Dean growled.

_Gabriel._

“Look, Dean. I can explain. Can I see Sam?”

“No.”

Sam approached the front door. He took it from Dean. “Dean.” He said. Dean huffed and returned to the kitchen. Sam faced Gabriel.

“Hello, Gabriel.” Sam said, keeping his voice level. Gabriel smiled, but it was watery. In his hands he held a different box, this one a shiny gold color and no bow.

“Sam. I know what this looks like, but I promise you it’s not empty.” Sam pressed his lips together and stared at him and the box. Should he take it? Gabriel said—

_Gabriel says a lot of things that aren’t true._

Sam scrutinized him. He looked sincere. Almost hopeful. Tentatively, Sam took the box from him. He was about to shake it, when Gabriel said;

“I wouldn’t shake it. It uh... Might break the present.” Gabriel watched him expectantly. Sam sighed and lifted off the box’s cover.

He almost dropped the box in surprise.

_Oh my god_

“Do you like it?” Gabe was grinning widely now. Sam carefully lifted it out of the box.

“Oh my god...” He whispered, cradling the puppy in his arms. It squirmed and licked his face, tail wagging happily. The puppy smiled and leaned over to lick him a few more times.

“Gabriel...” Sam choked, emotions getting caught in his throat. Deciding against words, he threw himself around Gabriel and squeezed him.

“Thank you.” He said softly. Gabriel laughed lightly and hugged him back. Sam pulled away, petting the bundle of fur.

“What are you going to name him?”

Sam looked at the puppy. The puppy licked his face again, and Sam decided.

“Harley.”


End file.
